Dawn's World Tour
by Snakeshark19
Summary: What would happen in season three if Dawn was a contestant? What would change and what would be the same? For one thing, a certain bookworm has a faster heart beat with her around. Plus a certain nerd and surfer have feelings for another. Follow as Dawn competes against all your favorite World Tour contestants. Brick is a pilot and Dakota is hosting Celebrity Manhunt w/ Geoff.
1. Egypt Part 1

**I don't own anything.**

**(I HAVE MADE SOME DIFFERENCES IN THIS CHAPTER. ALOT IS THE SAME, BUT SOME HAS BEEN CHANGED.)**

**Yo, here's Dawn's World Tour again. I deleted it before, but its back to stay, for good. If some of you noticed I deleted Total Drama Revenge of Noah's Island and Total Drama 5. Well they will be back, but will be changed. Revenge of Noah's Island will be a sequel to this one.**

**Just so people know, this is called DAWNS World Tour. But this story will also be about five other specific people. Aka the fanon couples.**

**Couples**  
**Canon: Lindsay/Tyler, Gwen/Duncan/Courtney (love triangle). Maybe a little Heather/Alejandro.**

**Fanon: Bridgette/Harold, Dawn/Noah, Izzy/Ezekiel**

**This story is dedicated to The Kobold Necromancer (Ezzy) and Knifez R Us (Nawn).**

**Dawn's World Tour**

* * *

Chris Mclean stood on the side of a landing strip in Toronto. He smiled as the camera gave him a close up. A bunch of plane hangers were in the background.

"Welcome to season three." He boasted, raising his arms in union. "The world is goanna be mine, sea to shiny sea. Sadly I'm forced to share it with a three ring traveling freak show, or the competitors as you may know them." He looks and sees a broken down tour bus pull up. Smoke coming out of its exhaust pipe. The doors open. "They'll be competing all around the world in different countries for their reward of $1,143,786 and 32 cents. So let's meet our players shall we?"

He looks and sees the first bunch stepping out.

"First we have our season two winner." Chris announced.

Duncan steps off as he looks into the camera, he gives a smile.

"Season 1 winner Owen. And Season 1 fifth place, Leshawna."

Owen comes out all freaked out, terror plastered his face with Leshawna leading him. She was holding his hand.

"It'll be okay, hun." She promised.

"What's wrong with him?" Chris asked.

"He hates flying remember." Gwen grunted as she stepped off next.

"Oh, yah." Chris snickered. "Forgot that. Gwen, season 2 runner up."

"We all know that." Gwen grunted at him, standing next to Duncan.

Owen freaked out again when he heard the word flying. "No, you can't make me."

"Owen, it will be okay." Leshawna promised.

Owen wasn't so sure, but he combed down anyway.

"Next we have Courtney, Bridgette and DJ." Chris continued.

The three of them exited. Courtney was first, as she scowled when she saw Gwen standing so cozily next to Duncan. She held her anger in and stood comely, next to him.

Though they still didn't like each other much, as in what they did in their spare time. Courtney and Duncan were still very much a couple, that was on the wire. Even when one of them was starting to have romantic vibes for another.

Bridgette accidently tripped when she came out. This caused DJ to fall when he came out. Tyler tripped when he came out.

"And we also have" Chris cringed when Tyler landed on DJ. "Tyler."

"Harold, Noah, and Lindsay." Chris continued, not paying attention to the three dazed campers on the ground.

Harold reached down and helped Bridgette to her feet.

"Thanks." She said, a bit dazed but fine.

"You okay." He asked.

"Yah, I think so." She replied.

Lindsay came barreling out pushing Noah out of the way. "Taylor, you okay?" She panicked.

Noah went and crashed on top of DJ as he tried to get back up. Sending him back to the hard pavement. The former scraping his elbow on the landing.

Lindsay ran over and extended a hand so Tyler could stand up. She still didn't remember his name, but at least she recognized him as _his _boyfriend.

"Uh, sorry." Bridgette said to Tyler.

"No prob." Tyler assured. "Just watch your step."

She nodded and looked back at Harold. "Thanks again."

"Can't leave a lady in distress." He said with a smile as he walked over to Leshawna.

She smiled and almost forgot DJ and Noah sprawled on the ground.

As she helped them up as Heather exited.

"Now, we have the new reformed Heather." Chris joked.

"Shut it." Heather barked at him. She reached behind her head and touched her ponytail.

"Nice haircut." Gwen joked, as she, Leshawna and Duncan laughed.

Heather just rolled her eyes as she awaited the next person to exit. She knew to keep her mouth closed if he wanted to get far in this game.

"Ezekiel, our first season loser." Chris laughed.

"Hey, I've changed, eh." Ezekiel promised as he stepped out.

"If he says so." Chris joked. "So how many of you ladies want to vote him off now?" He asked turning to those who had arrived already.

Leshawna, Gwen, Heather, Courtney and Bridgette all raised their hands. Lindsay saw everyone else doing it and didn't want to be left out so she raised her hand to. Most of them, along with Chris, believed he had not changed.

"No, not my Zekey." Izzy protested as she jumped onto the homeschools shoulders.

Ezekiel loses his balanced and fell to the ground. Izzy seen laughing when the dust cleared.

"Izzy you like him?" Cody asked as he stepped off next.

"We also have our last returning fan favorite, Cody." Chris continued.

Cody smiled as he walked off.

Ezekiel stood up and dusted himself off, Izzy hung on to him like a leech as she wanted a piggy back ride. He was confused but carried her anyway.

"I have to say, I'm impressed." Leshawna observed. She knew anyone willing to put up with Izzy had to have been changed.

Owen, momentarily forgetting about his fear and food all together, looked at Izzy. They looked good together and he wished them well.

Noah was standing next to him with a scraped elbow, it stung but he'd live. he shot a quick glare over at Lindsay before looking at Owen, then at Ezzy.

"Are you seriously goanna let her flirt with another guy?" He asked.

Owen heard him, but continued to watch them. "No. They look happy."

Noah shrugged. He didn't want to further speak about it. He definitely didn't want to be in the middle of something that might turn ugly.

"And we have three bran knew contestants this season." Chris boasted, raising his arms in emphasis.

"Don't you mean two?" Duncan corrected him. "You know Al and Sierra."

"Shush." Chris said, putting a finger to the delinquent's mouth.

"First off we have our number one sugar addicted super fan with 16 total drama blogs. Sierra."

Sierra jumps out from the bus and looks around all excited. "It is like sssssoooooooooo amazing to beeeeee here with you allllll. I love all of you." She breaths in and out deeply. She looked around at the faces and nearly faints. She quickly races over to her number one favorite contestant, that being Cody. "OMG, I only dreamt of this moment, except you were naked in a giant bowl of strawberry ice cream."

Cody looked uncomfortable with her standing next to him as he cringed at her forwardness. He takes a few steps away. She takes the same amount as he did to him.

"Ooh, with chocolate fudge?" Owen asked, rubbing his stomach.

Chris chuckled as she continued to creep Cody out.

"We still have our gorgeous Justin replacement." Chris announced. Interrupting Sierra's Cody rant. "He's an honor roll student with a diplomat for a father. Not to mention he can charm the pants off Chef himself. Alejandro everybody."

Alejandro appeared in the bus doorway as he removed his sunglasses and smiled at the contestants.

He walked over and took Courtney's hand in his. "It is marvelous to be here." He leaned down and gently kissed it.

Courtney's cheeks turned red as she giggled.

It was now Duncan's turn to steam a little bit. Gwen saw this and rubbed his shoulders.

"Thanks again for having me." Alejandro said, turning and looking at Chris. He then turned and kissed Leshawna, Bridgette and Lindsay's hand.

Harold and Tyler were a bit jealous as was Duncan. If Geoff was there he'd be jealous to. Even though Harold and Leshawna were still broken up and Geoff never reconciled with Bridgette. The reason, he was too much into his fame.

"I have a boyfriend." Bridgette lied, as her face turned red and she looked away.

"I'm afraid, you must be mistaken." Alejandro frowned. "Please pardon my words, but is not true Geoff is too much into his popularity."

Bridgette sighed and nodded. "It's true. Doesn't mean, we won't get back together."

"I'm sorry to break up the sad moment." Chris interrupted. "But I don't think you two will be getting back together any time soon."

"And why would you say that?" Leshawna barked at him, for being so negative.

"Because of Bridgette's aftermath replacement." Chris replied, shrugging. "We hired a new cohost for her spot."

"Who?" Bridgette gasped.

Chris dug into his pocket and showed her a photo of a girl who would be her replacement.

She gasped, along with Alejandro and everyone else who was nearby who could see it.

"Man, she's hot." Duncan gawked at the picture.

Gwen elbowed him in the arm. "Not helping the cause."

He shrugged.

The girl in the picture had long blonde hair and green eyes. The girl was sitting on the aftermath couch.

"Her name's Dakota." Chris informed her.

"Why would you higher her for?" Bridgette gasped, taking the picture from him.

"She was supposed to be a season four competitor." Chris stated, "But we decided to give her that job instead. She said all she wanted was fame, not money."

Bridgette sighed as she continued to look at the picture.

"What about Blaineley?" Bridgette asked.

"I'd rather not speak about her." Chris said, rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly. "Anyway." he continued, acting like nothing happened. "We have our final contestant."

"What about Bridgette?" Harold protested.

"What about her?" Chris questioned.

"You heartless ass." Gwen barked at him. "Why'd you show her that?" She marched over and took the photo from Bridgette and ripped in half.

"Nooooooooooooooooooooooooo." Chris screamed in panic. "That was the only picture I had."

"Oh, well." Gwen said innocently dropping the two pieces on the ground and then stepping on them.

"You heartless idiot." Chris said, tears streaming down his face.

"Wow, it's only a picture dude." DJ said.

"Can we move on?" Noah interrupted. "I hate Chris as much as the next guy. But can start this show already?"

Chris didn't hear them. He was bent down beside the picture. "Does anyone have any tape?" He looked around.

Everyone just rolled their eyes. With the exception of Bridgette who was still thinking of what she just heard, which basically devastated her. Sierra, who knew she could use all of this for her blog. Ezekiel was confused on what was going on and Alejandro who felt sadness toward Bridgette.

"There, there. Chica." He said to her. "I am hear for you."

She nodded and rested her head on his chest.

Chef comes pulling up in a luggage carrier. He steps out and looks at everyone.

"What are ya'll, doing here?" He barks.

"Chris is crying because Gwen ripped up his picture of the new hot co-host." Duncan said.

Chef rolled his eyes and walked over to Chris. He reaches into his own pocket and hands him something.

"What's this?" Chris asked, taking it. He looks at it and smiles. "Hatcha. Yah, I'll be good now."

He now had a new picture of Dakota at the beach. This one was of her in a very revealing pink bikini.

Duncan snuck a peek over the hosts shoulder and let out a whistle.

"This is for the host's eyes only." Chris scolded him. Stuffing it in his pocket.

Duncan shrugged, remembering the picture.

Courtney scowled again as she walked over to Alejandro. She grabbed his arm and hugged the crap out of him, trying to make the delinquent jealous.

Alejandro was thrown off, but being a ladies man, he allowed it, as he hugged her back.

Bridgette saw this, shrugged, and walked away.

Duncan looked at them and shrugged as well, he had a good thought that she could never ruin.

Bridgette walked over and found herself near Tyler and Harold.

"Don't think of that jerk." Harold insisted.

"Who, Chris or Geoff?" She asked.

"Both." Harold replied. He placed a hand on her shoulder. "Chris because he's only out to make sure he looks good on TV for ratings. Geoff, his mind's just clouded with things he's never been in contact with. Fame and popularity can do some tricky things to the brain."

Bridgette smiled at her friend. "Thanks. I know Geoff won't fall for that blonde. He's got a great heart."

Harold didn't have the heart to remind Bridgette she was in fact blonde as well.

"That's the spirit." Tyler cheered her happiness on.

"Plus, he might be a bit jealous." Harold winked at her, playfully elbowing her in the shoulder.

"Why?" She asked.

"Because he'll see yah in the arms of that stud." Harold pointed to Alejandro. "Plus, this show is much bigger than the aftermath could ever be."

"Now, we shall move on." Chris interrupted once again. Interrupting Duncan, Courtney, Harold, and Bridgette. "We still have another contestant to meet?"

"Let me guess, another one supposed for season four." Heather growled.

"Yah, how'd you know?" Chris asked sarcastically. "Here she comes now."

Everyone look to see a white limousine pull up. A way nicer one than anyone ever thought Chris would use. A door opened and a girl with blonde hair, blue eyes, and a green sweatshirt step out.

She smiled at them and walked up beside Chris.

Noah took a look at her and could have sworn his heart skipped a beat.

"Welcome to Total Drama World Tour Dawn." Chris greeted her.

"It's a pleasure." She said. "Even though I'd prefer a more environment friendly way of transportation." She watched as the limo pulled away.

"Aw, she's a tree hugger." Heather grunted.

"Hey, who cares." Leshawna snapped at her, smacking her in the back of her head.

She cringed in pain, as she side stepped away.

"Yes, I do love mother earth." Dawn informed them.

"So Dawn, what do you think of this bunch." He pointed to them.

She looked at each of them. "I think they'll be a nice bunch of people to spend time with."

Chris smiled. "And maybe some of your uniqueness will rub off on them."

"What is that supposed to mean?" Heather barked at him.

"None of your business right now." Chris answered.

Just then a giant plane comes rolling down the runway and stops inches in front of Ezekiel's face.

He gulps. "That was a close one."

"Sure was." Chris giggles. "Here is our ride."

Everyone looked and saw his face on the side. The plane itself was almost broken down and in very bad shape.

"Are we riding in that?" Courtney questioned, fearing for her own safety.

"Yes." Chris replied. "

Everyone argued with how unsafe it looked. Just looking at it brought Owen's fears back. Not even food would bring him out.

"Hah." Chris said. "This is the Jumbo Jet, our mode of transportation from place to place."

"Is it safe?" DJ questioned.

"Of course." Chris guaranteed, smiling.

Just then the door of the plane falls off and lands on the hard pavement.

The contestants look back at Chris, some with fear, others with anger. He looks at the severed door.

"Well most of it is." He insisted.

"Yeah, right." Heather said sarcastically.

Owen was sweating profusely. He kept his eyes on the plane and could tell his fear would never be conquered with that. He barely made through the phobia factor challenge.

"So all aboard." Chris yelled.

Everyone groaned. Hopefully it will stay a float in the air.

"I am not flying in that." Owen insisted. He started to yell and scream of fear.

Owen was hit upside his head with a frying pan, knocking him unconscious. Because of his fear anyway. Chris asked the others if they had a problem and they all said no, afraid to be hit as well.

"Whose driving that thing anyway?" Alejandro asked with curiously, trying to divert the attention away.

"Our young pilot in training." Chris pointed to the doorway.

Everyone looked to see a young man of their age standing their. He had black hair and dark eyes, wearing dog tags and army boots. He saluted Chris, Chef, and the contestants.

"Reporting for duty." He saluted them.

"Now that's one dedicated soldier." Chris bragged. "He will also be another season four contestant. But for now, he'll help us fly, with Chef."

"He reminds me of myself when I was young." Chef boasted as he walked off. "At ease soldier."

Brick lowered his arm and entered the Jumbo Jet with Chef right behind him.

"Brick. A nice young lad who does as he's told without a complaint. Better than any of you." Chris said.

Chris led the remaining 17 of them into the plane. Some were uneasy, but did followed anyway.

* * *

**Theme Song, is the same except for Dawn is seen meditating on a surf board after DJ and Bridgette fall off into the ocean. Showing she was better. At the end, she stands between Owen and Noah at the end when Ezekiel falls in front of them. Noah and Dawn are seen on closer inspection, to be holding hands.**

* * *

**Cafeteria**

Chris and the 18 contestants were now huddled in the cafeteria.

"Chris walks to the center. "This is wear you will be served your daily gruel and special delicacies if I wish to be nice."

"Not for me, eh." Ezekiel interrupted. "I shall win this game." He boasted.

Duncan rolled his eyes. "And this where you say something to make us mad and kick you off first." He said.

"No I learned my lesson." Ezekiel assured with a smile.

"Yah, sure." Duncan said, looking away.

"Izzy also thinks Zekey will win." She grabbed her homeschool around the neck into a hug.

"Chris, where's the bathroom?" Cody asked.

Chris pointed a thumb over his shoulder.

* * *

**Bathroom Confessional**

_Cody walks into the bathroom. He sees the toilet and smiles. He drank eight colas before the show started. So he really had to go. It was awfully generous for Sierra to have gotten them all for him._

_He's about to unzip his pants when Chris pops his head in._

_Cody covers himself and glares at the host. "Do you mind?"_

_"Yeah, just wanted to say. Your on live camera dude." He left before Cody could answer. He turned and saw the camera. "Aw come on." He sighed._

* * *

**Economy Class**

"This folks is where the losers will spend their night." Chris spoke.

Courtney walked over and felt the bench. "I doesn't look very comfortable." She looked over at Owen who was still out cold, he was strapped to the bench.

Chris chuckled which made them nervous. "That's cause there not. They will be your beds. When you lose your not supposed to get luxury. But we do have safety harnesses and emergency exits. But comfortability, not so much."

"The Zeke will never be here then." He proclaimed.

"Keep telling yourself that." Chris said. "Anyway moving on."

* * *

**1st Class **

Now this is what I'm talking about." Ezekiel said, as he slumped down in a chair. He pulled the lever on the side and started to relax.

"This is where the winners will stay between destinations." Chris stated.

"And the place where ladies, should stay." Alejandro said, sweetly to Lindsay.

Lindsay smiled and looked away. Tyler turning mad.

"What does she see in that guy?" He asked himself.

Duncan was standing next to him, he shrugged. "He's hot. So what."

Tyler ignored him. "Hey Lindsay." He called. "I can do a hand spring."

Lindsay and Alejandro looked toward the jock to see him running down the aisle, jump through the air, and bump his head on the ceiling falling down with a red mark on his head, the same shade as his track suit.

"Alejandro, you okay?" She asked with concern.

"My name's Alejandro." The Latino gestured to himself.

Lindsay smiled as her cheeks turned red. "What a beautiful name. Alejandro."

Alejandro smiled back at her, as Tyler stood up, now embarrassed.

* * *

**_Cockpit Confessional_**

_Chef's sitting there pressing random buttons getting ready for take off. Brick is sitting beside him doing the same thing._

_Heather is standing behind them, a suspicious look on her face._

_"I don't trust that Alehaydone or whatever his name is." She said with certainty._

_"How could you not?" Chef asked turning toward her. "He's gorgeous."_

_Heather shivered at the thought. "I'm venting here."_

_Chef shrugged. "Just saying. His eyes are like awesome."_

_Heather rolled her eyes._

_"Com on Chef." Brick said. "Let's not interrupt. We have to get this thing ready."_

_"Thank you." Heather commemorated Brick._

_Brick saluted her before turning and continuing what he does._

_"So with that new guy seeming like a big threat. I need the new girls. But liking that, aka Sierra, will be hard. And the tree hugger, even harder."_

* * *

**1st class Again**

"We have caterers that will circom to your every need." Chris added.

"You sure did go up and beyond this time didn't yah." Noah asked sarcastically.

"Sure did." Chris smiled not catching it. "Now if you follow me."

* * *

**Chris's ManCave**

Everyone saw the hot tub, the vibrating water bed, and the golden commode.

"What do I have to do to win this?" Harold asked looming over the hot tub.

"Nothing Geek." Chris snarled. "This is my ManCave. So it is off limits."

Chris looked to see Duncan relaxing on his waterbed.

"Off my $9000 waterbed with your shoes." Chris growled.

Duncan just opened one eye and ignored him.

"Everyone out." He ordered.

"I demand this be 1st class as well." Courtney demanded. "This is a lot sweeter than THE 1st class."

"I must concur." Alejandro agreed. As he held Bridgette's hand. "This young beauty shall have comfort and warmth during this competition."

Bridgette just giggled as she looked away. "Thanks so much."

Chris just growled. "No. You stay either in economy, 1st class, or hang by your underwear from the tail wing. "

Cody gulped. "I think we should leave."

"You're so smart." Sierra commented to him.

Courtney and Duncan shrugged as he and everyone else exited.

* * *

**Elimination Room**

Everyone saw the mini stage and bleachers and open door. They saw clouds whiz by as they were now in flight.

"So if you don't receive a barf bag of peanuts." Chris smiled. "You're eliminated."

"That won't ever happen to me you." Ezekiel insisted. Boasting he is better than the others.

Duncan grabbed homeschool and shoved him toward the door. Chris gladly helped. "I'm a bit annoyed with your ranting dude."

Chris must concur.

"Wait." Izzy screamed. Frightening everyone.

"What?" Chris demanded. Ezekiel now on the edge of falling out.

"Don't make me rip you apart." She growled. "You eliminate him from the game. You eliminate yourself from life." She narrowed her eyes at the host and delinquent. "Permanently ."

Chris cringed and brought homeschool back in and shoved him away from the door.

"Wow, thanks." He said, rubbing the back of his neck.

"No one eliminates my Zekey." She said, nuzzling her head into his chest.

Owen would have been upset if he wasn't passed out back in the loser's quarters.

* * *

**Bathroom Confessional**

_Izzy stands in front of the camera. She glared intensively at the camera, burning invisible holes into it. "Izzy dislikes Duncan and Chris right now. If they think they can eliminate my Zeke. Then they have another thing coming._

_She sits down and sighs. "You're all probably wondering what happened between me and Owen. And why I have such a big crush on Zeke."_

_She smirks. "That my friends, is for another time."_

* * *

**Cafeteria**

"So that's everything." Chris said. "Beside the cargo hold, which you'll see later when I accidentally lock you in them."

Heather just rolls her eyes at the host.

"Okay guys that's everything." Chris stated. "So now it's time to sing."

"Sing." Some gulped.

"You mean that's actually being true." Gwen gasped.

"Of course." Chris cheered.

"Nuh uh." Duncan said disagreeing. "Girls sing. Birdies sing. Lonely people like Ezekiel sing. But Duncan's, do not."

"I can't wait to rap." Harold insisted.

"You better not." Duncan said, holding a fist to his face.

"Gosh, I won't." He growled.

"Ooh, I can't wait." Courtney cheered. "When do we begin?"

"Right…" Chris was interrupted by his cell phone began.

The others looked annoyed as he answered it.

"What, canceled." He said all depressed. "Fine."

He closed his cell and looked at them. "Looks like the singing has been cancelled."

Most everyone cheered and some didn't and were disappointed.

"Dang, I was looking forward your horrible singing." Chris said, snapping his finger in disappointment.

"Why'd they cancel?" Courtney demanded. Clenching her fists.

"They said, it wouldn't be good since Trent isn't hear and we all know how much a great singer he is." Chris sighed.

"Did you just have to bring him up?" Gwen growled. "You really know how to mess with a girls feelings don't you."

Chris didn't realize how much this was effecting her and he loved every second.

"Oh, right." Chris said, looking at her. "Trent. The guy obsessed with the number nine and threw several challenges last season to show his affection to you. Just to have you stab him in the back and kiss his rival the delinquent."

Duncan quirked an eyebrow but didn't say anything.

"Shut up." Gwen yelled.

"Yah, dude, not cool." DJ commented.

"Ooh, and there was that illegal alliance you and Chef had." Chris added.

DJ looked upset and looked away.

"Okay, I had enough." Leshawna growled.

"And not to mention Leshawna going against the others and faking a cry routine to win a reward." Chris laughed. "Or when Harold panced Duncan. Or Beth beat Heather in bad mitten and was bald. Or when Lindsay took Duncan out on a date to threaten Courtney's game. Or when Owen broke his jaw because of Chef. Or when Izzy…"

Someone comes up and kicks him in the groin and he let out a whimper as he fell to the ground holding his lady parts.

Everyone cheered in victory when Noah dusted his hands off and walked away. He rubbed his knee. "That's enough."

"Way to go Noah." Tyler said slapping him on the back.

Noah smiled. He looked and saw Dawn smiling as well, which made him feel better.

Dawn herself was just glad to see someone shut Chris up.

"That should teach you." Leshawna said, through happy tear filled eyes.

Chris still ached. "Okay, you will so get it now." He smiled evilly. "We were goanna start in France and let all you go on a shopping challenge. But, we'll go somewhere else instead."

"Aw man." Lindsay pouted in frustration.

"Yup, we'll be heading somewhere far more," he had to think of the right word, "different. Dangerous. Death defying. Like Mount Everest"

They gulp and look at each other.

"He doesn't speak the truth." Dawn informed the others.

"He's not?" Tyler asked unsure.

"Yes." Dawn assured.

"How do you know?" Gwen asked curiously.

"Cause I can sense his aura." She informed the Goth.

"Creepy much." Heather grunted.

"She's right." Sierra said. "When he lies, he blinks three times faster than normal."

"No, it's the truth." Chris insisted.

Noah looked at his eyes and saw him blink three times fast.

He smiled and nodded. He was lying.

"Well, It doesn't matter." Chris stated. "We'll be arriving at our destination soon. So be prepared."

Everyone looked at each other unsure of how to react. Some rolled their eyes and shrugged it off (Leshawna, Gwen, Heather), others were scared (Tyler, Cody) or confused (Lindsay, Ezekiel) or weren't affected at all by what he said because they knew the real truth (Sierra, Dawn), or were used to Chris throwing random or unsuspecting twist and surprises into the game (Noah, Izzy).

* * *

**Egypt**

The 18 contestants stood in front of a start line in the middle of the desert. The hot sun beating down on them. Owen was glad to finally be on solid ground, he didn't remember though how he got to Egypt.

The sun rays made a fist and punched Tyler in the head three times. How this was even possible, was a mystery to everyone.

Everyone gasped as he lay sprawled in the sand, soaking wet from sweat.

"Taylor." Lindsay panicked, racing over and picking him up. "Are you okay?"

"Yah, those are some powerful rays." He said.

"Yah, it's hotter out here than Venus." Harold said showing off his facts. "Which usually is 900 degrees Fahrenheit." He wore a tin foil hat on his head, saying it will protect his head from aliens.

Harold adjusted his tin foil hat. "It helps to protect my mind from aliens. They're quite common in this area."

"If you say so." Leshawna said.

"Did you say aliens?" Lindsay panicked. She screamed and jumped into Alejandro's arms, apparently Alejandro could protect her from them.

Tyler got angry as he just looked away.

Leshawna and Harold exchange glances.

"Well if they do come." She told him. "She'll be safe." Pointing to said blond with her thumb.

Everyone saw Chris up an was being carried in by two interns. They and Chris dressed like Egyptians. "Howdy Campers." He greeted.

"Shut it you dried up old hag." Gwen growled at him.

"Sheesh." Chris cringed. He took a sip of his drink. He smiled. "Anyway, you guys will be participating in challenge that I like to call Under Over."

"Ooh, real creative." Noah mocked.

Chris glared at him. "It is your decision how you get passed the pyramid and to the finish line on the other side. You can either climb over it or walk through it. But be warned, we lost a couple interns in there." He laughs manically.

Some camper's cringed.

"That's a good one." Sierra laughed.

Chris shrugged her off. "So on your marks get set iri."

Everyone was about to run when they froze in their tracks. Only a few people knew what he meant.

"Why aren't the rest of you climbing?" Chris demanded.

"You never said go." Bridgette pointed out.

"Yes, I did." Chris corrected.

"No you didn't." Heather barked.

"Iri, means, _go_ in Egyptian." Chris said. "Sheesh, you guys have no sense of language."

"I can speak five languages." Ezekiel pointed out.

"Apparently English isn't one of them." Chris said. "So, Go. Iri. Vamoose."

They all rolled their eyes and ran off.

Some entered the pyramid, others, decided they'd climb instead.

Chris watched them. He turned to the camera. "Well that's it for now. Stay tuned next time. Where we'll have more drama, danger, and spaghetti."

"That sounds good." Chef said to himself as he walked off.

Chris just rolled his eyes.

* * *

**Sorry for the lack of Dawn, be assured she will appear more in the future. Brick and Dakota to. **

**So what will happen next? Who will climb and who went under? What kind of changes will be made with Dawn here? Why did Izzy choose Ezekiel? What will happen between the love triangle that is goanna form?**

**Remember to leave your comments in a review.**

**Contestants: Alejandro, Bridgette, Cody, Courtney, Dawn, DJ, Duncan, Ezekiel, Gwen, Harold, Heather, Izzy, Lindsay, Leshawna, Noah, Owen Sierra, Tyler**

**Eliminated: **

**Up next: Egypt part 2**

**Yo, just to let you all know. I'm up for taking one shot requests. So if you want to see something, PM me. **

**Peace!**


	2. Egypt Part 2

**I do not own TD anything. It's rightful owners are Teletoon and Cartoon Network. **

** Here is another long awaited chapter. Egypt part 2. They go through the pyramid. Warning, I put some random things in here.**

** Also, I have reposted chapter 1. I changed parts of it, so you might want to read that one again, before this one. Or things might get confusing.**

** Anyway. On with the story.**

* * *

"Last time on Total Drama World." Chris introduced the episode, wearing his usual pilot outfit. He stood between Brick and Chef who were piloting the plane. Brick had his very own pilot's cap.

"We were in Toronto where we met the returning 15 contestants. Duncan is still with Courtney but for how long is the real question? Izzy for some unknown reason likes Zeke and has revealed she is no longer with Owen. Speaking of him, he was petrified of flying on the Jumbo Jet, so I smacked some since into him."

Just then, Chef's steering wheel detached from the plane. "Oops." He cursed himself.

Chris shrugged it off. "We introduced three new comers. Sierra appears to have a huge crush on Cody. Alejandro has almost every girl wishing they had him. Finally Dawn's been very quiet, I wonder what she's hiding. You'll have to find out right after this." He points to the camera.

"Um...Chris." Brick called nervously.

Chris turned to show he was heard.

"We're going down sir." Brick cried.

* * *

**Theme Song**

* * *

** Outside the Pyramid**

The contestants were now on their way either over or through the pyramid.

Gwen decided it would probably be a lot easier going over than under. There were probably a hundred different dead ends in there.

She looked to her left and saw the pyramid stop about 20ft away. Would it be aganist the rules to go around instead, it would save a lot more time. She better not to, so she started the difficult task of climbing over.

* * *

**18 Steps Up**

Alejandro is having no trouble bouncing from step to step like a mountain goat. He turns around and sees two of his fellow lady adversaries were having trouble climbing.

* * *

**At the Bottom**

"So how do you think we should get up and over?" Tyler asked Lindsay and Courtney.

"How'd I get stuck with you two?" Courtney questioned herself.

"Why, what's wrong with us?" Tyler questioned back.

"Nothing." Courtney shrugged. "I was hoping on doing this with Duncan."

Tyler pointed to their left.

Duncan was just studying the pyramid. On closer inspection, Courtney noticed, he wasn't studying it. He was studying someone already climbing. He was watching Gwen.

* * *

_**Bathroom Confessional**_

_Courtney sat with her arms crossed, a sour expression on her face. She glares off to the side. "Who does he think he is?" She shouted raising her arms above her head. "I'm his girlfriend for Pete Sake. What does he see in that Goth chick? _

_ She turn and glares at the camera. "I single handily helped that backstabber through TDA, I even helped him win. How does he repay, me. He starts checking out another girl."_

_ She sighs, as she puts a hand on her forehead. "Though, I must say, it might be because I pushed him to hard." She smiles as a thought comes to mind. "I'll just have to show him a side of me, he's never seen before."_

_**End Confessional**_

* * *

She flared up as steam came out her nose and ears.

"You okay Caitlin?" Lindsay asked.

"The names Courtney, you blonde bimbo." She hissed.

Lindsay cringed as Tyler stepped in between the two of them.

"Hey, take it easy, will yah?" Tyler asked.

"Is there a problem?" Alejandro asked as he stepped down.

"None that concerns you." Tyler said.

"I beg your pardon, mi amigo." Alejandro said, thrown off.

Courtney combed down knowing Alejandro was finally here.

* * *

_**Bathroom Confessional**_

_Courtney sits their with a guilty expression on her face. "Though I like Duncan. I can't but like that guy. He's so kind and charming."_

_**Switch **_

_"I don't like that guy." Tyler confessed, feeling a little upset. "Me and Lindsay were just doing fine, until he came. She may not remember my name, but at least she remembers..." He happily points to himself with both his thumbs. "I'm __**her **__boyfriend. With Alejandro around though, she'll always forget about me." He sighs._  
_**End Confessionals**_

* * *

"Yah, Tyler be nice to him." Courtney scolded him.

Tyler rolled his eyes. "Come on Linds, let's start already."

"May I be of assistance?" Alejandro asked sweetly.

"No, we're…fine." Tyler said, trying to lift himself on to the first step.

"Wait, can we?" Lindsay asked. Walking over to Alejandro. "We can use Tyler's help." She said, hugging Alejandro's arm.

"Lo siento sorry." Alejandro said. "But my name's Alejandro. That is Tyler, mi bella doncella." He pointed to said sweating jock.

Lindsay turned red as she giggled. "Alejandro's a sweet nice name." She said.

Tyler was now on step three and looked down and saw his girlfriend still talking to Alejandro. He sighed and climbed down to the first one.

"Come on." He said, outstretching a hand.

Lindsay looked at him. "I'm goanna go with him." She hesitated.

Tyler's mouth fell in shock. "You are?"

She nodded.

"Sorry amigo." Alejandro apologized. "It's best for us all. You can accompany us if you'd wish."

"Enough chit chat." Courtney interrupted. "We have a challenge to complete."

"You are right." Alejandro said jumping with ease to the first step.

He held his hands out and Lindsay and Courtney each took one. He used his strength and easily pulled them up.

Tyler was flabbergasted.

He watched as they climbed one step after another.

* * *

**Inside the Pyramid **

Bridgette, Cody, Leshawna, Harold, Owen, Sierra, Noah, Ezekiel, Izzy, Heather, DJ, and Dawn all decided to go through it instead.

Right now the 12 of them had come across a tri hall intersection. One with a mummy above it, the second had a dog and the third had a snake.

DJ immediately refused to take the snake one.

"So, which way should we go?" Dawn asked everyone.

Heather popped up next to her and Sierra. "Well, I think the three of us, should take one. Perhaps the mummy one."

"Izzy likes snakes." Izzy insisted as she grabbed Ezekiel around his neck. "We should take that one."

"If you say so." Ezekiel gasped.

"Can I come to?" Owen asked curiously.

Izzy looked at him with a giant smile. "Of course big O."

Owen was delighted.

Heather ignored them. "So Sierra, which do you think we should take?"

Sierra looked up and observed the doorways. She didn't know. "We could take the mummy door."

"Great, it's settled." Heather faked smiled as she grabbed Sierra and Dawn by their hands and dragged them to the hall.

Noah stepped in front of their path. He knew he didn't want to lose either of them to the evil Queenbee."Sierra, Dawn." He called. "Don't trust her. She's only looking for an alliance."

"No I'm not." Heather lied with a growl.

"Get out of the way." Heather growled at him.

"I'm not goanna let you lure these two down a path like you did to Beth and Lindsay." Noah retorted.

"What, I wouldn't do that." She insisted. "I'm only trying to be nice."

"Hmph." Noah rolled his eyes not believing her. "You being nice is like Izzy some how being sane, it will never happen."

"It's true." Izzy admitted.

"Come on." Sierra disagreed, partially. "She's changed."

"Yeah, and Owen hates marshmallows." Noah put air quotes around the fourth word.

* * *

_**Bathroom Confessionals**_

_Heather is standing there. Arms crossed, eyes burning with fury. "Who does that loser thinks he is?" Throwing her arms up in anger. "I need Sierra and Dawn on my side, to guarantee myself some protection when it comes to elimination. Except Mr. Know It All has to but in." She growls. "I swear I will make him pay." Clenching her fists. _

_**Switch**_

_Sierra is sitting there. "I know Heather is just using me." She smiled. "I just like going along for the ride."_

_**Switch**_

_Noah is sitting there. Arms crossed and a scowl on her face. "Heather is such a bitch. The first thing she does this season..." He pounded his palm with his fist. "Is try and formulate an alliance with the new girls. I can't let that happen to Dawn. She's to sweet a girl." He looks at the camera and just figured what he said. "I mean Dawn and Sierra." He gulps as his cheeks turn red._

_ "Ooh."_

_ Noah looks up and sees Izzy peering down at him from a grate in the ceiling. "Noah and Dawn sitting in a library. S*M*O*O*C*H*I*N*G. First comes tongue, then comes two in a bed, then comes Nawn in a baby carriage."_

_ Noah's cheeks turned even redder. "Izzy what are you doing?"_

_ Izzy giggled. "Izzy is playing a friendly game of hide n seek with Zeke." She reached down and pinched his cheeks. "Noah's Ark and Dawn's Creek, sounds cute together."_

_ Noah swiped her hand away. "I do not have a crush on Dawn."_

_ "Don't worry Noah. Izzy promises to keep your secret." _

_**End Confessionals**_

* * *

Heather rolled her eyes as she pushed Noah out of the way and led Dawn and Sierra down the mummy hall. Cody had no choice but to follow as Sierra had him by his hand, she had a powerful grip.

Noah sighed, they were doomed. He tried to warn them.

He turned and saw Dawn had not followed the Queen Bee.

"You're not goanna follow?" Noah asked surprised.

Dawn shook her head no. "No. I could sense you were more trustworthy than her."

Noah smiled, she trusted him. And they didn't even know each other. YET.

"So we goanna go or not." Ezekiel asked.

Noah turned and saw Owen, Ezekiel and Izzy had not left yet.

Owen grabbed Ezekiel, Izzy, Noah, and Dawn around his large arms and quickly pulled them down the snake one.

"Should we follow?" Bridgette asked, figuring staying in numbers was best.

"I wouldn't" Leshawna replied. "Heather might get lost." She giggled at the thought.

Harold nodded in agreement. "So I'm guessing we should just take the dog one."

Leshawna and DJ look at each other and shrug.

They, plus Bridgette just followed Harold as he went through the dog one.

* * *

**Snake Hall**

Owen ran like the wind as he had some how gathered energy from who knows where.

Izzy went all crazy as well as she freed herself and rode on Owen's shoulder. "Yay, the mummy door."

After about 10 minutes, Owen became exhausted and came to a complete stop.

He set Dawn, Ezekiel and Noah down on their own feet. Luckily he didn't squeeze them to hard. So their ribs were still intact.

"Hey, look." Ezekiel said pointing to some hieroglyphics on the wall.

Noah walked over and observed them himself. These definitely were not Egyptian writings. There was a game of tic tac toe in one spot. A game of hangman in the other, the phrase of choice for it, I like pie.

Owen read it as well and rubbed his stomach. "Mmmm. Blueberry bacon sounds good now."

"You would eat blue berry bacon pie?" Noah shivered at the thought.

"Yeah." Owen admitted with a smile. "Wouldn't you."

Noah was goanna say no but said this instead. "No, I'm more of a pumpkin kind of guy."

"Man." Ezekiel said amazed. "Ancient Egyptians invented hangman and tic tac toe. Where are the Egyptian God Cards?"

Noah looked at him with a quirked eyebrow.

Ezekiel searched over the wall and couldn't see what he was looking for. "Damn, I was hoping to have a millennium item." He sighed.

"What exactly is my Zekey looking for?" Izzy asked curiously.

"Didn't ancient pharaohs duel each other in shadow games?" Ezekiel pondered out loud. "Yugi told me he did."

Noah chuckled at his naïve friend. He then looked back at the wall. He saw a hieroglyphic depicting a duck doing the disco in the shower. The next one showed an Egyptian looking person giving another a purple nurple.

Dawn just stood back and watched them. She could feel a dark presence. One she did not like. Luckily none of the people in this room with her, was the source.

Ezekiel then found a hole in the wall.

"Ooh." Izzy said, all excited.

Ezekiel poked his finger in it.

"I wouldn't do that." Noah warned. "Never know where a boobie trap could be."

Ezekiel chuckled when he heard a certain word.

All of a sudden a bunch of white gauze fell from the ceiling and onto Zeke.

Ezekiel fell to the ground, completely covered. Then the floor under him gave way and he fell into a dark hole.

"Ezekiel." Owen gasped, grabbing his head in emphasis.

"Do you hear us?" Noah shouted down.

No answer.

They continued to listen. "Must be deep, we haven't heard a thud yet." Noah observed.

"We have to get him." Izzy shouted. She did a cannonball into the hole.

"Crazy girl." Noah remarked.

"No." Owen shouted. He tried to jump into the hole as well. He closed his eyes as he awaited the hard thud. He opened them to realize he got stuck. He was too big for the whole.

"Dang." Owen cursed.

"They'll be fine." Dawn assured them. "Chris wouldn't want lawsuits, so they should be perfectly fine."

"I hope so." Owen confessed. As he pulled himself free.

They continued down the hall hoping the two of them were sure right they were okay and not in peril.

* * *

**Dog Hall**

"DJ." Leshawna screamed. "You set off a trap."

"Ahh." Was DJ's response as he ran.

Bridgette, Leshawna and Harold as well ran down the hall. As a giant boulder came rolling after them.

"Dang it." Harold commented. "I always wanted to see this up close. But this is ridiculous."

"Someone do something." Bridgette panicked.

"Dang it." DJ cursed himself. "If only I didn't break that mummified dog."

* * *

**Flashback**

_DJ, Bridgette, Harold and Leshawna were all walking down the hall they chose and passed by an old furnished fire place. Several pots and other things sitting on the mantle._

_Three of them decided they weren't important to observe, since they had a challenge to win. _

_DJ of course had never watched Indian Jones, so he didn't know the consequences. He observed a dog statue wrapped in bandages. _

"_Aw, poor Dog." He said sadly. "Must be awfully cold hear at night." He began to pet it on the head. _

_It falls to pieces and dust comes up, making him sneeze. When he looked he saw the dust had formed a crossbones. He also heard a slight whisper say. "Cursed."_

_He looked at what he had done and panicked. "Oh, no."_

"_DJ, come on." Leshawna called from in front. "Or we'll leave yah behind."_

_DJ quickened his pace to catch up. But he stepped on a loose stone causing the ceiling to shake. Then a slant opened up to reveal a ramp and a large ball shaped rock rolling down after him._

* * *

**The Present**

DJ, Bridgette, Harold and Leshawna continued to run.

They saw the boulder gaining distance.

"I don't wanna be crushed, mama." DJ yelled, shrieking in a girl's voice.

"We're goanna die." Harold panicked.

"Wait look." Leshawna pointed ahead.

Everyone ahead looked and saw a doorway.

One person actually falls and lands on their face. That being Bridgette. She screams as she falls and she sees the large boulder coming down after her. She also feels some pain in her arm, she moves it. It's not broke or sprained, just pain and lots of it. Not to mention the boulder coming after her.

* * *

_**Bathroom Confessionals**_

_Bridgette is sitting there clutching her knees in fear. "I saw my life flash before my eyes." She shook. "I really don't know why I dyed my hair pink. Plus who was that guy, he looked so familiar."_

_**End Confessional**_

* * *

Harold skids to a stop and looks behind. "Bridgette." He screams.

Leshawna and DJ didn't seem to hear him or Bridgette as they ran through the doorway. Leaving Bridgette and Harold behind.

The boulder gained more distance on the two. Closer and closer.

Harold ran back to Bridgette, he knelt down and extended a hand to her. She slowly turned and saw him there.

"Run save yourself." She screamed at him.

"Never." Harold promised. Grabbing her hand and lifting her to her feet.

She turned and saw the boulder now just inches from her face.

The two of them scream as it comes within touch.

* * *

**On Top of the Pyramid**

Alejandro had made it to the top with Lindsay and Courtney right their beside him. He peered down and saw the finish line, with Chris sitting in a chair made of interns. Chef was waving a leaf fan.

"So we got up here." Courtney said. "How do we get down?"

Alejandro pointed and Courtney face palmed she didn't see it until now.

"Chris really knows how to make random events doesn't he?" Alejandro said.

"I guess so." Courtney said.

"Chicas first." Alejandro offered stepping aside.

"At least it will be refreshing." Courtney said with a smile.

Courtney, Lindsay and Alejandro were overlooking a giant water slide that went from the top of the pyramid to the bottom.

"Actually, I think I'll wait." Courtney said stepping out of the way. "You two can go."

"Are you sure?" Alejandro asked kindly. He didn't feel like leaving the girl hear on her own, especially with the sun being this hot.

She nodded. "I have a certain boy to wait for."

"I wish you the best of luck." Alejandro bowed to her.

"You know what." Courtney cooed to him. "You are the sweetest gentleman I have ever met."

"Gracias." He grabbed her hand and kissed it gently.

She turned red as she giggled at him.

Lindsay was gealous of Alejandro's attention on her. He turned to her, which made her forget it.

"Are you ready?" He asked her.

She nodded without saying a word.

Lindsay went and sat down on the water slide and slid down.

Alejandro turned and smiled at Courtney. "I shall meet you at the bottom."

Courtney waved before Alejandro slid down himself.

Courtney sat down, waiting for who she was waiting for. She wondered how far along he was, she was sweating to much to look.

Tyler after his third or fourth try at climbing up. He finally reached the top. He lay sprawled on his back, sweat pouring off him. His pits were stained with it. He looked up to see one ray of sunshine had a bat, while another had a large rock and a sledge hammer.

He sighed, letting his breathing catch back up.

When it was he saw Courtney sitting next to the water slide. "Oh, yeah baby." He cheered. Tyler quickly raced over and sat down on it.

Before he pushed off, he looked over at Courtney. "How come you're up here?"

"I'm waiting for Duncan." She replied, taking some of the water and splashing herself with it, so to cool herself down.

He nodded and pushed himself off a little to hard. He slipped off the side and found himself going down the hard way as he hit each and every step.

Courtney cringed everytime she heard the jock hit a step.

Eventually though, she saw Duncan _and Gwen_ reach the top together.

Duncan was surprised to see her. He pondered to himself why she was sitting up here all by herself. Last time he saw her, she was with Alejandro and Lindsay.

"Hey, Princess." He teased her.

She smiled. "I told you not to call me that, cactus head." She playfully poked him in the chest.

He just rolled his eyes, playfully though. He may have slight feelings for a certain Goth chick, but he definitely couldn't hide his love for Courtney. His feelings kept his mind in a twirl of mixed emotions and confusion.

Courtney herself slightly knew of her boyfriends new feelings toward Gwen. That's why she tried to get him jealous with Alejandro. It didn't work, so now she was taking the direct approach, and being as she was before her elimination on the island.

* * *

_**Bathroom Confessionals**_

_Courtney is sitting there. She has a pleasure smile. "I may not admit this in public. But that delinquent has grown on me. He's unlocked the wild and fun side I never knew I had." She sighs. "It seems though every time Gwen is around, our relationship diminishes." She brightens up. "That's why I'm goanna try and show that bad boy, that a bad girl is all he needs." She moves her eyebrows up and down at the camera._

_**Switch**_

_Duncan is sitting there. He's got his head in his head like he's suffering from a migraine. "Courtney...Gwen..." He muttered. "My damn head is twirling. He looks up at the camera. I really wish I knew which direction to head. What would you guys do if you were me?" He sighed. _

_ "Listen to your heat."_

_ Duncan looks up as did Noah and saw Izzy peering back at him. He rolled his eyes before exiting the confessionl._

_**End Confessionals**_

* * *

Gwen felt awkward being in the presence. She looked over and saw the water slide, her way down. "I'll just excuse myself." She said, as she smiled and went over to it.

Before Duncan and Courtney knew what they were doing, the later had the former in a hug.

* * *

**Inside snake hall**

Owen and Noah were walking, the duo had not found any sign of Izzy or Ezekiel. They had also somehow lost track of Dawn, as she somehow seperated from them.

"I think this place is haunted." Owen said scared. He held onto the back of Noah for dear life.

The bookworm didn't believe in ghosts, but he may change his mind.

"Don't worry, we'll find them." He was unsure of this himself though.

* * *

**Inside Dog Hall**

DJ and Leshawna had stopped at the exit of the room. They turned to see the entrance they had just run through was now blocked by the giant boulder.

"Phew." Leshawna wiped her forehead. "That was a close one."

"Sure was." DJ said relieved himself. In his mind were still those two words. 'You're Cursed.' Was he actually cursed, and cursed how if so? Did that rolling rock be the first of only many to be forth to him.

Leshawna looked around. "Weren't their four of us." She interupted DJ's thoughts.

DJ looked around and saw Bridgette and Harold were no where in sight.

"We have to get Chris?" Leshawna panicked. The two turned and bolted for an exit.

* * *

**Somewhere with very dim light**

Izzy sat up holding her head. She had a light headache, but when did she not, she thought to herself.

She looked at her surroundings. She looked at the floor, it was covered in colored plastic balls.

"Mmmmmmmm."

Izzy looks over and sees her Zeke, face down in the plastic spheres. She quickly crawls over and pulled the homeschooled out. "Zekey, you okay."

He couldn't reply with all the bandages covering his face.

She quickly removed them and asked the question again.

He let out a deep breath, he had to breath for a couple seconds before answering. "Yeah...should...be...eh."

She hugged him.

He looked around. "So how do we exit."

"Thissss way."

Izzy and Ezekiel turn to see some dude with combed back black hair and a cape standing near a door entrance.

"Who are you?" Izzy asked.

"I maddam, am Count Dracula." He replied.

"Cool." Izzy cheered as she raced over to him.

Dracula was a bit surprised she wasn't afraid. "Prepare for me to suck your blood." He growled.

"Ooh, only if I can drink yours." Izzy said pulling some fangs from her pocket. Who knew she had pockets?

Dracula cringed at her. She is not like anyone he's met before. She was strange. "What is your name, my dear?"

"Izzy Cranberry." She replied.

Dracula, had his thinking cap on, as he heard that name before. "As in Fred and Marry Cranberry?" He asked.

She nodded.

"Cool." Dracula said. "I am your long lost cousin."

"You're my cousin." Izzy said all excited again.

Ezekiel walked up all confused. "You and Drac are cousins?" He asked, wanting to make sure.

"Yup." Izzy said high fiving her cousin.

"Where yah been all these years?" Izzy asked.

"I am an intern for that show Total Drama." He replied.

"Oh." Izzy said taking it in. "I'm a contestant."

"Cool." Dracula said. "Well here's the way out." He pointed to the entrance. "Follow the yellow brick hall and you'll find your way out."

Izzy grabbed Zeke by the hand and the two skipped down the hall.

* * *

_**Bathroom Confessionals**_

_Ezekiel is sitting there. "Dracula is Izzy's cousin. Whoa, eh."_

_**End Confessionals**_

* * *

**Finish Line**

"Aw." Chris smiled as he took a deep breath. "Feels good."

Chef growls under his breath as he's sweating like a pig.

"Where are those campers already?" He demanded. "I need a winner like now."

Finally Sierra, Cody and Heather came bounding out of the pyramid. They crossed the finish line.

"And you three are the first to cross." Chris stated.

Heather cheered and Sierra nearly strangled Cody to death. Making the poor tech geek go purple in the face.

"Can't breathe." He gasped.

Sierra loosened her grip but not entirely.

"Go stand behind the three." Chris ordered.

Leshawna and DJ come running out next.

"And you two come in fourth and fifth." Chris added. "Go stand behind the one."

"Chris." Leshawna panicked running over and grabbing the host by his shirt. "Bridgette and Harold were crushed by a giant rock."

Chris quirked an eyebrow. Then he smirked.

"What happened?" Cody asked.

"We were being chased by a giant boulder and we ran for our lives." DJ said.

"You mean one of you actually set that off." Chris laughed in surprise. "I set that up. But didn't expect anyone to set it off. You guys are hilarious."

Leshawna glared at him, as she set him back down.

"You mean you sent a ten ton boulder on us for laughs?" DJ panicked.

"Maybe." Chris said innocently.

DJ and Leshawna look back helplessly at the pyramid enterance.

Just then Alejandro and Lindsay come next from the waterslide. They cross the finish line.

"Alejandro go behind the number 2." Chris stated. "Lindsay joins team 1." He added.

"What, why aren't we on the same team?" Alejandro asked.

"Because I don't feel like putting you on the same one." Chris remarked as he saw Gwen come next.

"Gwen." Chris said. "Join team 3."

Cody was very excited. Sierra, not so much, now her crush's crush was now on her team.

Gwen smiled at Cody as she approached. He was a bit annoying for his little brother look. But she enjoyed his presence. If hadn't been for him, she may have never paired with Trent.

'Yes.' Cody chanted mentally. He looked up and forgot Sierra was there as well. "Dang it."

Courtney and Duncan come down next. And Chris instructed them both to go to team 3.

Courtney's jaw dropped as she was goanna protest but couldn't find the words she wanted to say. She saw team 3 had three people already, as did team 1. Poor Alejandro had no one on his team yet, team two. Plus she could use her first tactic.

Chris laughed at her.

"Now that is unfair." Alejandro stated. "I have no one on my team. You could put Courtney and Duncan on mine."

Courtney cheered up. "I'd like that a lot."

"You have a teammate." Chris corrected.

"Where?" Alejandro asked looking around and seeing only himself.

"Right there." Chris pointed.

Alejandro looked to his right and saw Dawn standing next to him.

"Where'd you come from?" He asked surprised to see her there.

"I came from mother earth." Dawn replied, sitting down and meditating.

Alejandro shrugged and looked on to see Tyler come down the side of the pyramid and land in a heap of a mess.

"And that makes your second teammate." Chris added.

Alejandro mentally face palmed. Of everyone, he had to have the tree hugger and him.

* * *

_**Bathroom Confessionals**_

_Alejandro is standing their cussing in spanish. His words are even to harsh to put in spanish. _

_**End Confessionals**_

* * *

Courtney sighed as she and Duncan joined her team. There was one good thing about joining a team with Gwen, she knew the Goth was a challenge winner. So she wouldn't be let down.

Duncan on the other hand was astatic about this, cause both girls he liked were on his team. At least he did a good job of covering his facial expressions.

"You totally just forgot about our two crushed teammates." Leshawna screamed over everyone. Still standing behind the number one.

Everyone turned to look at her.

"What crushed teammates?" Lindsay asked.

"Harold and Bridgette." Leshawna replied.

Just then, Noah and Owen come running out with a bunch of bats following them. They were screaming. Izzy was behind them, laughing manically, dragging a pale Ezekiel behind her. She swatted at the bats.

The bats got scared of her and flew away.

She looked depressed as she and her group crossed the finish line. She wanted to ask the bats if they knew her aunt Sicilia.

"Alrighty, everyone's hear." Chris stated. Raising his arms. "Owen, Izzy, Noah, join team three. Ezekiel joins team 1."

"What Izzy won't be on the same team as her Zekey." She screamed.

"What about me?" Owen asked pointing at himself.

She looked at him. "Oh, yah. Almost forgot you were hear big O."

He smiled as he bear hugged the red psycho.

Ezekiel shrugged and joined his new team.

"You are heartless." Leshawna roared. "We are still missing two people."

Chris for some reason kept forgetting that.

Just then the two missing teenagers come walking out of the pyramid.

"Finally." Chris said impatiently. "Now go stand with team one."

They nodded and walked over to Leshawna, Lindsay and DJ.

"What happened to you guys?" Leshawna asked

"So now the teams are made." Chris interupted.

Harold opened his mouth to answer but...

"Let's decide team names." Chris interupted. "You' ve got three minutes to decide." He took an ice cream cone out and started to eat it. "Aw, brain freeze." He winced.

"What brain?" Noah questioned with a snicker.

"Just for that." Chris said. "You guys must name each other's teams."

Everyone gasped in confusion.

"What do you mean?" Alejandro asked.

"I mean, Alejandro. Your team will choose a team name for DJ's group. DJ's group will decide a name for Heather's group. And finally, Heather's group will name Alejandro's group."

"Ooh, sounds like fun." Izzy cheered.

"Should be." Chris commented. "Come up with anything that comes to your mind. Two rules. It must sound good with the word Team. And second, nothing too bad, don't wanna get sued yah know."

"So I guess Team Bitch would be out of the question?" Leshawna asked. "No offense to Gwen, Cody, Courtney, Duncan or Sierra."

Heather just glared at the loud mouth.

"Yes." Chris laughed. "Great suggestion though. Now you only have 2 and a half minutes left. So get naming."

Leshawna was goanna say something else about him not allowing Harold explain, but she knew he wouldn' allow it.

* * *

**DJ's Group**

"So what happened." Leshawna asked.

"We'll tell yah later." Harold replied. "Let's just stick to our task for now."

Leshawna shrugged and nodded.

"Oh, I suggest Team Bunny." DJ offered.

"Who on their team has a bunny?" Bridgette asked.

"No one, I just like the name." DJ admitted.

"How about Team Evil Heather." Lindsay suggested.

"Ooh, catchy." Leshawna said impressed. "I like it. Anyone have anything else."

"How about team losers, eh." Ezekiel suggested.

"Not everyone on it is a loser." Leshawna said. "I wouldn't want to call Cody or Gwen that."

"Oh, yah." Ezekiel said. "Sorry."

"No problem." Bridgette said.

"What about Team Amazon?" Harold suggested.

They looked at him, thinking about it.

"You know, because 66% of their team are girls." He added.

Leshawna quirked an eyebrow at him. "And what does that have to do with anything."

Bridgette and more importantly Ezekiel would also like to know.

"Because Amazonas's were some of the fiercest, toughest, smartest women in history." He stated. "They never gave up and fought for what they wanted and took no prisoners. In other words, their winners."

"Oh." Ezekiel, Leshawna and Bridgette said in union.

Lindsay didn't know much of anything he said. But she knew somewhat of what they looked like and liked the name.

"I second Harry's idea." She agreed.

"Third." DJ agreed.

"Looks like that's what we're going with." Leshawna shrugged. "Even though I don't agree with Heather being one of them."

"She is one fierce competitor." DJ admitted.

"Yes, yes she is." Bridgette agreed.

* * *

**Alejandro's Group**

Alejandro had his hand on his chin, trying to come up with a great name for DJ, Lindsay and etc. group.

Izzy just started throwing out random names.

"How about Team rattlesnake." Izzy suggested.

"DJ's afraid of snakes." Tyler pointed out. The jock was disappointed he wasn't on his girlfriend's team.

"How about team Godzilla. Or Team Izzy. Or Team Awesome. Or Team Team. Or Team Photosynthesis. Or Team Psycho. Or Team Izzy."

"You suggested that one already." Noah pointed out.

"That's because I like that one." Izzy said pointing to herself.

"How about team donuts." Owen suggested.

"That's what you'd call our team." Tyler said to him. "Not there's."

"But Leshawna likes donuts." Owen said. "Doesn't she."

"Everyone does." Noah said.

"Yah, doesn't Leshawna love em just as much as me." Owen suggested.

"Maybe." Tyler shrugged. "Who cares."

"You know because she's you know..." He awkwardly rubbed the back of his head.

"Eureka." Alejandro said a light bulb appeared above his head.

"You came up with a name?" Dawn asked.

"Yah." He answered. "Team Victory."

"Why that?" Noah asked. "That's what we should call ourselves."

"Because, they have lovely ladies on their team." Alejandro pointed out. "So they deserve to win. Victory that is. Plus, Harold is quite smart and DJ is quite friendly."

"What about my Zekey?" Izzy asked.

"He has…" Alejandro needed the right word, "energy."

"Of course he does." Izzy giggled.

"So team Victory it is." Tyler said. "Can we say, I came up with the name?"

"Sure." Alejandro, said, willing to give him the credit.

"Yes." He fist pumped.

* * *

**Heather's Group**

"We should call them team Weird." Heather snorted.

"No." Courtney scolded her. "Alejandro is not weird."

"Are you kidding me." Heather yelled at her. "They have a fart machine, a talentless jock, a psycho, a tree hugger and Noah."

"So what's wrong with them?" Cody asked.

"There just a weird group of people." Heather snorted.

"Yah, like ours is any different." Gwen said. "A goth girl, a tech geek, a fan stalker, a preppy girl and a queen bee. We're really compatible."

"You forgot me." Duncan said.

"Oh, and a criminal." Gwen added.

"So what are we goanna name them?" Courtney asked all frustrated.

"Team Weird." Heather snorted.

"No, Team Chris is Really, Really, Really, Really, Insanely Hot." Sierra suggested.

"Sounds good to me." Duncan said. "We're done."

"The rest of us have to agree." Courtney retorted.

"It's a team name." Duncan grunted. "It's not like whoever comes up with the best name wins a prize or blue ribbon. Besides it's not ours."

"He has a point." Gwen agreed.

"No one asked you." Courtney growled at her. She didn't like the fact her and Duncan were agreeing so much.

"So what do you suggest." Cody asked her.

"I don't know." Courtney admitted.

* * *

**Chris and Chef**

"Times up." Chris yelled through a megaphone.

Everyone turned and faced him.

"So, Leshawna, what is Heather's teams new name." Chris asked.

"Team Amazon." Leshawna replied.

"Cool." Chris said.

"I like it." Gwen admitted.

"Alejandro what name have you given DJ's group." Chris asked.

"Team Victory." Tyler answered. "I came up with it."

"Not a name I would have chosen." Chris said, "But maybe, they just might win."

"Cool." Ezekiel cheered. "We are team Victory. We will trample you all."

"Don't curse us into losing." Bridgette told him.

"What curse?" DJ said, "I don't have a curse."

"Heather's group, what name have you come up with for Alejandro's group?" Chris asked.

"Team Chris is Really, Really, Really. Really Hot." Sierra said before Heather could be reply.

"Awesome." Chris boasted. "I love that name."

"What, No." Noah protested.  
"Too late." Chris laughed at him. "It's settled."

"Ooh, Izzy likes it." Izzy cheered.

Alejandro shrugged. "Could be worse."  
"How?" Noah asked.

Alejandro shrugged again.

"So Team Victory: DJ, Leshawna, Bridgette, Harold, Lindsay, and Ezekiel. Team Amazon: Heather, Gwen, Courtney, Duncan, Sierra, and Cody. Team Chris is Insanely Hot: Alejandro, Noah, Dawn, Tyler, Owen and Izzy." Chris stated.

"Did you hear that?" Sierra swooned to Cody. "Sierra and Cody."  
"Uh, yah." Cody smiled, weakly, looking away.

"So now comes our first immunity challenge." Chris stated. "What could it be?" He pointed to the camera. "Find out next time."

* * *

**So how was it, tell me in a review. **

**Like I said, I kind of didn't mean to add Dracula, it just sort of happened. So he will be a regular intern now. **

**I shall HOPEFULLY post the next chapter in a couple days. Maybe tomorrow. Then I will get to work on Escaping the Dead.**

**Eliminated: **

**Team Amazon: Heather, Sierra, Cody, Gwen, Courtney, Duncan**

**Team Victory: Leshawna, DJ, Lindsay, Harold, Bridgette, Ezekiel**

**Team Chris is Really (x4) Hot: Alejandro, Dawn, Tyler, Noah, Owen, Izzy**

**Next location: Egypt part 3, Japan, Yukon, Quahog Rhode Island, NYC, Germany, etc.**

**Also coming up: double elimination, a walk through the desert sunshine, more Dawn.**

**Make sure to go and vote on my new poll, relating to Duncan's relationship status. Also, how many of you would would like to see Gwody. **


End file.
